


Blurry Face/模糊的面孔

by yanxiaoyanyan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter during sex, Frat Parties, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Smoking, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanxiaoyanyan/pseuds/yanxiaoyanyan
Summary: 他们找了他妈的整整一个小时，艾斯终于明白了两件事情：第一，这兄弟会的房子是真他妈大；第二，他想要这个暴脾气的金毛菠萝操他。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 20





	Blurry Face/模糊的面孔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blurry Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431442) by [quietfaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietfaun/pseuds/quietfaun). 



> 世界接吻日，翻翻我cp打啵

艾斯都不知道自己为什么在这里。提奇的团伙名声很坏，他已经足够光辉的档案也不需要再添上一笔。或许只是在整整一年狗屎一样的日子过后，他得找点儿乐子。很遗憾，提奇的聚会无聊透顶。提奇破破烂烂的兄弟会房子里讽刺似的传出低音炮的震响，闹得他太阳穴突突地跳。

他来这儿还没有一个小时，但他已经在三楼随便钻了个阳台躲清静。嘴上叼了一根烟，他定定地望向远处，看着新世界大学的校园。所有的希腊住宅*都坐落在这座校园北部的高坡之上，不论它们名声如何，从每一户眺望出去，还是能够将这所学校广阔而美丽的景色尽收眼底。他曾无数次目睹这美景，如今已然习以为常，初见时那种令他喘不过气来的惊叹此时也已消耗殆尽。现在，这景象能带给他的，不过是无聊与缓缓蔓延的偏头痛罢了。

（*是兄弟会/姐妹会成员一起住的自治集体宿舍/活动地点，一般是独栋。房子本身由兄弟会拥有或由学校提供，其内部的管理则由社团自己负责。之所以是希腊，是因为兄弟会的起源即是“以希腊字母命名的学生组织”—— Greek letter organizations/GLO，许多历史悠久的兄弟会都是以希腊字母命名。下文所提到的“OP兄弟会”原文拼作Omega Psi，也是这样的情况。另外，Omega Psi也许是在捏他美国一个成立于1911年的成员主要为非裔的兄弟会Omega Psi Phi/ΩΨΦ。）

这无疑又是一个他后悔选择了继续上学的时机。他今年十九岁，所做的事情无非是四处聚会，自怜自艾。他不知道自己想要做什么，在他大学的第三年，他被困在了生活的单调乏味中。在每一个这样的夜晚里，他总是想要放弃这一切。尤其是萨博已经……的现在。

他将思绪随着苦涩的烟雾一起通过指间吸进肺里，又轻松地吐出来。不可以。他来这儿是为了忘记过去的一年，他要把所有这些狗屁倒灶的东西一股脑丢下，就像在每一个电视屏幕里消失的那个大球*一样。（*指纽约广场的跨年水晶球）

重低音鼓点混杂着喧闹的牙买加土话突然在阳台上炸响*，四下回荡。阳台的门开了，紧接着又飞快地合上了，就跟打开时一样迅速。艾斯回头瞟了一眼，想要确认一下突入的是不是什么喝醉的情侣，那样的话，他最好自行离开，给他们创造美满的二人世界。但他并没有看见两条舌头在激烈地彼此狂甩，站在那里的只是一个金发男人，看起来就跟他一样烦躁。（*指雷鬼乐）

“……嗨？”艾斯放下唇边夹烟的手。这人来这儿是要做什么？如果他够幸运的话，也许和他是一样的理由。

“嗨。”金发男人有一把低沉悦耳的好嗓子，“你有看见过一个打扮得像女人的家伙从这里过去吗？头发是黑色的，很长，穿着一件——操，我也不知道他穿了什么。大概是紫色的什么东西。大概还有高跟鞋。”天啊，这家伙看着可真沮丧。艾斯转过身来，这样他可以靠得更近一点，看得更清楚。

第一印象：发型蠢透了。看着就像是他的理发师把他下半拉的头发剪坏了，只好顺势把他的顾客变成菠萝。除了头发……都挺好的。丰满的嘴唇，疲倦的双眼，宽下巴上胡子拉碴。总地来说看起来很让人舒心。倒不是说艾斯打量他的时候还有什么除了好奇之外的意思。

“没呐，哥们。你男朋友从你身边溜走了还是？”这样假设大概有些粗鲁，但是“高跟鞋”——也没什么别的好猜。菠萝头干巴巴地望他一眼，艾斯举起双手，做了个投降的手势。好吧，那看来不是男朋友。

金发男人沮丧地叹了口气，抬起一只大手耙过发间。“不是，不是男朋友。是总在这样的聚会上惹麻烦的蠢弟弟。”这背后有故事，艾斯蛮想听听。而且，弟弟又是怎么回事？

“你是提奇的人吗？”他们身在黑胡子兄弟会的房子里，他这样问并没什么不妥，可那家伙给了他一个吓人的眼神，甚至叫他向后靠了靠，后背抵到了阳台的护栏上。如果眼神能伤人，那能杀人的就是这种了。“我……那不是？我猜？”他虚弱地咕哝，别过脸去，在护栏上按灭了烟。

“绝对不是。我根本就不想来。但我的兄弟们似乎觉得闯进我们对手的派对会他妈很好玩，然后全他妈喝得烂醉如泥，我一路过来至少看见三个在众目睽睽之下和什么人瞎搞，现在我找不到的是最麻烦的那个，还有他那个他讲什么鬼话都听的蠢货小男友。”此番长篇大论慷慨激昂，其中渗透的怨毒能毒死一头大象。艾斯盯了他一会儿，捂住嘴喷笑出声。

“听着够难的。你需要人帮着一起找吗？反正眼下我也没什么事好干。”他两手揣进卫衣兜里，起身向前迈了两步，看向金发男人的脸。“顺便，我叫艾斯。艾斯·波特卡斯。”

“马尔科·菲尼克斯——哎……妈的……我需要。你方便就太好了。他男朋友个头很高，梳了个怪里怪气的飞机头。”马尔科在自己脑袋上生动地比划了个形状，艾斯又笑了起来。

“怪里怪气？我来瞧瞧，是谁在说话呀？”艾斯道，意有所指地向他的菠萝脑袋投去一个眼神。他得到了一记打在肩膀上的直拳和一个威胁意味十足的微笑。

……好嘛。今夜看来是不会无聊了。

*********

他们找了他妈的整整 _一个小时_ ，艾斯终于明白了两件事情：第一，这兄弟会的房子是真他妈大；第二，他想要这个暴脾气的金毛菠萝操他。

真的，就算贝斯和鼓制造的低频噪音把他俩都轰得头昏脑胀，这人身上也自有种使人冷静的魅力。他俩每推开一扇错误的门，挫败感都要增长一层：他俩已经见证了所有可能性别排列组合的情侣乱搞现场，都没找见马尔科的高跟鞋朋友（以藏）和他男朋友（萨奇）的一丝踪迹。夜还长，艾斯发觉自己其实挺享受和这人一块儿到处迷路。

“我向上帝起誓，如果我们再观赏这么一场火辣表演，我就要揍人了。”艾斯嘟哝。马尔科回以一声快活的大笑，在他肩膀上拍了拍，艾斯只好不情不愿地冲他的新朋友撅起嘴。

“真的，如果我们再找不到那俩家伙，我就直接回去了。萨奇至少不会让以藏做什么真正有害的事情。”马尔科似乎只是在找借口。“不过老爹绝对会超级生气的……”

这个叫老爹的家伙不是第一回在他俩这一个小时的对话里出现了。就艾斯所知，兄弟会里似乎并没有这种父子相称的习惯，兄弟什么的也只是因为“兄弟”会而已，对吧？虽然艾斯常到希腊别墅这里来玩，但是他并没有实际加入哪一个兄弟会，不过它们如何运作，他还是多多少少知道一些……多多少少吧。

“所以说——呃，这个老爹，到底是谁啊？” 他俩走上通往顶楼的台阶。如果这里也没有，他俩今晚就不找了。艾斯又把两手揣进卫衣兜里。就算他正盯着那双长腿在紧身牛仔裤的丹宁布料之下是如何屈伸，又有谁能指责他什么？

马尔科了然，柔和地应了一声。“啊，也对，相比之下我们是有些古怪。是我们的顾问，一个叫爱德华·纽盖特的大个子伙计，他之前是OP兄弟会的主席。自打一位兄弟意外管他叫老爹起，我们就都这么喊他了。你懂吧，就是那种会越叫越开的外号？”马尔科回头冲他露齿一笑，艾斯在口袋里捏紧了拳头，否则他一定要在这个笑容里融化在地。

他正准备回答他，他俩就进入了一间没有锁门的房间，终于（ **终于** ）找到了他们的目标。以藏紧紧贴在在他男友的身侧，整个人蜷成一团，长长的黑发散开了，松松地搭在他的脸颊上。萨奇的头发也乱蓬蓬的，只能勉强看出一点那个确实令人印象深刻的飞机头的残影。这场景着实可爱，甚至没有因他俩如初生婴儿般的赤身裸体而变味一点点。

艾斯轻声笑了起来。“看来咱们找到他们喽。”他赞道，望向他的同伴。映入眼帘的场景叫他喉咙发紧，呼吸为之一滞。马尔科面孔上洋溢的是最纯粹的喜爱之情：唇边噙起一抹温柔的笑意，疲倦的双眼因满足而张开了眼睫，他整个人似乎都在这一阵喜悦中放松了下来。马尔科……真的很在乎这两个人。只是看见他俩平安幸福，就使他表现出如此明显的心满意足来。

“咱们得把他俩反锁在屋子里面，从防火梯爬出去回我那儿——或者，你想到哪里去？”听上去像是个邀请，艾斯肚子里有什么东西为此欢欣鼓舞。马尔科或许没这个意思，但是人总得有梦想不是？

“听着挺不错。反正我也没什么别的地方去。”路飞应该已经回去了，萨博……“确实，没地方可去了。”艾斯露出一个灿烂的笑容，匆匆将那一阵恐怖的沉重掩盖过去。妈的，他得来根烟。他没注意到马尔科脸上担忧的神情。

他们迅速地执行了先前的计划。艾斯锁上了门，马尔科拽出一条毯子，给他的两个兄弟盖上，好让他们睡得舒服一些。萨奇发出一声小小的咕哝，马尔科轻轻抚过他的头发，喃喃地说着一些安抚的话。显然，这个肌肉饱满的大个子男人并没有醒过来，他翻了个身，转向他的男朋友，立刻就又昏了过去。艾斯用卫衣袖子掩住口唇，看着这可爱的一幕，兀自微笑起来。

很快，他们就溜出窗户，站到了防火梯的平台上。这里视野很好。铺展在他俩眼前的是一袭美丽的海湾，对岸的灯光与东面的红土大桥将它镶边。两个大学生肩并肩地站在夜色之中，远望着对岸城市里闪烁的灯火。海湾里，波浪安静地摇荡，在远处的沙滩上溅起哗哗的水花。

带有细小的烧伤瘢痕的手指摸进口袋里，取出一包烟来，手掌在盒底轻敲一下，抖出一根，恰恰被一双嘴唇迎上来含住了。他又从同一个口袋里摸出打火机。咔嚓、咔嚓……却只有火星闪烁。

“给我看看。”马尔科取走打火机的手指很凉。他低下头，前额几乎与艾斯靠在了一起，不断吹拂的海风里，艾斯拢起双手，环住马尔科手中的打火机。咔嚓。火苗在他俩之间跳动起来，点着了烟头。打火机合上了，他俩所在的平台又一次陷入黑暗，唯余烟头上一点橘色的余辉闪动。

艾斯深深吸进一口烟，银眼睛对上蓝眼睛。时间数着秒在他们中间划过，他胃里一直以来的感觉随之愈发躁动起来。他发觉自己清晰地认出了马尔科终于决定豁出去了的一瞬间。也是在这一刻，他取下了口中的烟。似乎一切都刚刚好。

唇齿相接，厚些与薄些的双唇吻合的感觉是如此完美。艾斯在马尔科唇间吐出一口气，烟雾从他们相接的嘴角处袅袅升腾。他能感觉到在马尔科吸入那些烟雾时的胸腔扩张，操他妈的，就跟这还不够性感一样。

他俩分开后，马尔科越过艾斯头顶，吐出口中最后的烟。“打从一开始起，我就注意到了你看我的眼神，小子。”马尔科低沉的声音变得嘶哑，是因为欲望还是因为烟，艾斯分不清，也不想分清。

“我又没藏着掖着。”艾斯指出，露出一个挑衅的笑。

******

浪费了一支烟，做了无数笨拙无比的演习，撞到了一个浑身是疤的新生，他俩终于撞在了OP兄弟会别墅的门框上。（One wasted cigarette, awkward latter maneuvers, and a scarred freshman later and the two men were pressed up against the doorframe of the Omega Psi house.）艾斯的胳膊已经整个搂在了马尔科的脖子上，他俩舌头紧贴，滑润地彼此刮擦着。这远不是他吻技发挥最好的一回，但艾斯已经硬到根本顾不上在乎他俩的下巴是不是湿乎乎的了。他俩唇舌相触时湿润的水声只是让感觉更棒了而已。

就在那双宽大的手掌（ _真他妈绝了_ ）向下滑去，拢住他的屁股时，屋子里传出一阵低沉的笑声。马尔科像烫了手一样丢下艾斯，要不是艾斯背后宽大的门框，他此时肯定已经屁股着地。

“老爹！”艾斯猛然望向屋里，看见了一个用最平实的话讲，也是个巨人的男人。这人光是站着少说就有七英尺高，显然就是这个家庭的大家长，巨大的身形简直像座长着奇怪毛发的砖房。他的胡子像根向上弯起的古怪白香蕉，只是塑形光滑又完美。说实话，艾斯真的有点被震撼到。

马尔科的样子就像是偷吃罐子里的饼干被逮了个现行——这么说好像也没错。那个人——老爹或者爱德华或者什么别的——却只是很愉快的样子。“你知道如果刚才有督察官看见，咱们就会被警告的，对吧？”看来在此之前，艾斯都并不真的明白什么叫人的声音如同隆隆雷声。

“好的——我……就是，呃，那我去——那我上楼去。”马尔科慌乱的样子也很可爱，他古铜色的脸颊上蒙上一层不显眼的薄红，像是太阳晒伤的痕迹。他抓住艾斯的手，急急地把他拉上上楼的台阶，艾斯只来得及向白发的顾问挥了一回手，龇牙一笑：

“很高兴见到你，纽盖特先生！”

“叫我老爹吧，孩子！玩开心点，注意安全！”艾斯爆发出一阵坏巫婆一样的嘎嘎大笑，马尔科羞耻地呻吟起来，叫他笑得更厉害了。该死，他到这儿还没有一分钟，就已经开始喜欢这些人了。

马尔科的房间和他本人给艾斯的感觉很像：整洁，又带有鲜活的生活气息；舒适又温馨，但也摆着一两件古怪又有趣的小饰品。但艾斯并没用多少时间来观赏他的房间，那扇白门在他俩身后关上的瞬间，他就把马尔科搡到门上，在他面前跪下了。

马尔科的牛仔裤很贴身，艾斯停顿了一下，望着他勃起的阴茎将裤子撑出一个突起。他毫无犹豫，将脸颊贴到马尔科裆下，隔着裤子，用嘴唇描摹着马尔科勃起的形状。立刻，他就感觉到马尔科的手指滑进他发间，轻柔地捧住了他的后脑勺。

艾斯感受到紧贴他的那份硬度，又微笑起来。他抬起头望向马尔科的脸，那张冷静的面孔此时看上去是如此紧张，叫他感到一阵心满意足。一只带着烧伤痕迹的手滑进马尔科腿间，从外面轻轻揉捏着他的睾丸，同时，他的舌头也伸出来，顺着丹宁布料上下舔舐。口感算不上好，但马尔科无法抑制的饥渴的扭动让这一切都值得了。

他用牙齿扯开拉链头，鼻尖压进了开口处。当察觉到他的嘴唇与那片火热的皮肤之间毫无阻隔时，他呜咽了一声。“唔，”艾斯轻哼，在马尔科滚烫紧绷的阴茎上落下一个吻。

“裤子太紧了……下面穿不了什么东西，”马尔科喘息道，他腿间，男孩冲着他的老二露出一个笑。

“啊哈，”艾斯甜甜地说。当然啦，马尔科今晚肯定不是去猎艳的……他去的毕竟是提奇那所全是烂醉如泥荷尔蒙满载的大学生的房子。啊哈。当然啦。反正对艾斯都是好事。

艾斯飞快地解开马尔科腰口的纽扣，扯下他的紧身牛仔裤，露出了他的阴茎。艾斯伸出舌头，顺着他阴茎的底部一路舔上去，为舌尖尝到的味道轻声呻吟起来。皮肤赤裸地贴在他的舌面上，一种特殊的味道让他有些无可否认的上瘾。湿润的嘴唇含住冠头突起的边缘，他懒洋洋地吮吸着，马尔科的手指抓紧了他的发根，腰胯向前顶起。老天爷啊，他好想要这个人。他小腹里燃烧的欲望此时变得无法忍受起来，艾斯唯一能做的却只是夹紧大腿，彼此磨蹭。

他将带着烧伤痕迹的手指绕上金发男人阴茎的根部，环住他龟头的嘴唇向下推去，将男人的性器更多地纳入口中。上方传来长长的呻吟，叫他的腰臀猛然抽搐起来。马尔科尝起来是这样的好，简直他妈的令人上瘾。如果艾斯没有这么饥渴，他愿意就这么为这个人跪一晚上，但他俩最初的会面才进行到一半，他就已经在脑子里做完了今夜的计划。不过就目前的情况而言……这样也很不错。

艾斯将他的龟头顶在自己口腔内侧柔软的腮肉上磨蹭，湿漉漉地吸吮着口中的皮肤。他用舌头挑逗马尔科冠头之下的敏感点，灵活的轻抚与刻意的碾磨之下，马尔科的臀部甜美地抽动起来。艾斯收紧了环绕他阴茎的手指，故意小幅度地撸动着，只是为了看着马尔科在他手下愈发难耐的扭动的模样。他也确实扭动起来了。

他发间的手指收紧了，艾斯陶醉在马尔科近乎啜泣的破碎呻吟中。他比艾斯曾想过的要更爱叫，而艾斯爱死了他这个样子。艾斯缓缓上下动起脑袋时，马尔科的尖叫变得愈发响亮，也愈发绝望；艾斯后撤时加大了口腔吸吮的力度，果不其然，增大的摩擦让马尔科攥紧他的发根，将他的脑袋向自己胯间更深地推去。

很快，艾斯的嘴唇碰在了他自己的手指上，马尔科的阴茎已经整根被他吞进口中。他拿开手指，鼻尖就碰到了马尔科金色蜷曲的耻毛。那根阴茎将他的喉咙撑开，刚刚到使它抽搐起来的程度，几乎要唤醒他已经很不敏感的吞咽反射。他妈的，他又热又硬，近乎疼痛。他的嘴在马尔科进入时发出湿润的水声，让他弄湿了自己的内裤。

艾斯摆动起脑袋时，马尔科的手推搡着他的头，腰胯也随着他的节奏前后抽动起来。在马尔科操他的嘴时，艾斯含着他的阴茎呻吟出声。他空闲的一只手探进了马尔科双腿之间，揉弄着马尔科的睾丸，而马尔科的回应只是更用力、更快地操进他又湿又热的喉咙里。

银色的双目张开，向上望去，盯着那金发男人张口呻吟、双眼紧闭的面孔。“哦我操——艾斯……你的嘴……”一阵得意而火热的感知在他小腹盘旋，却只是叫他的吞吐变得更快。“我要——唔嗯！”洁白的牙齿深深陷进丰润的下唇中，他衬衫下的肌肉肉眼可见地绷紧了。

现在还不行。

艾斯撤了出来，在他阴茎顶端最后用力舔了一口。草，这人连尝起来精液都怪怪的好，这可是够稀罕的。他微微眯细了眼睛，抬头望向那金发男人，天真无邪地问：“你平时吃菠萝*吗？”作为回应，马尔科在他得意洋洋的小脑袋瓜上来了一记（虽然完全没使劲儿）。（*一种使人类分泌物变甜的水果）

“到床上去，你个混球。”马尔科嗓音粗粝，几乎喘不上气来，而艾斯对于是自己让他变成这样这一点似乎有些过于得意了。不管怎么说，他还是照着做了。

他的连帽卫衣和衬衫被扯过头顶，裤子的纽扣也解开了。就在他准备将裤子推下去时，一双温暖的手抚上了他臀部起伏的曲线。“操，你是干什么的？你的后背看着就像是在博物馆里看到的那种雕塑……”一双嘴唇沿着他后背上星星点点的雀斑啜吻，艾斯为那感觉翘起嘴角。他胃里的扑腾必然只是因为兴奋，与他肩线上落下的轻柔的吻所带来的那种古怪的爱慕势必毫无干系。

“爹妈生得好。还有综合搏斗和冲浪，不过主要还是爹妈生得好。”听到身后传来嫉妒的小声音，艾斯咯咯轻笑起来，向后撅起屁股，感觉到马尔科仍硬着的阴茎顶在了他的屁股上。“来嘛，马尔科……”他从不羞于承认自己简直饥渴得不行，“想要你操我……”他也从不忸怩作态佯装贞烈，尤其是有好个夜晚等着他的时候。不管怎么说，马尔科似乎都是喜欢得紧，如果他没搞错那一声呛住的喘息是什么意思的话。

大手滑进他松垮的裤子，一面揉捏他肌肉练得很不错的屁股，一面把他的裤子扒了下来。两只拇指嵌进他腰部的凹陷，然后向下滑去，紧贴在他的屁股上。其余的手指很快也加入进来，揉捏着他的臀部，分开了他的臀瓣，艾斯只好向前倾倒，双肘抵进床垫里，两脚在地板上发着抖。那双手完全清楚要怎么让他浑身颤抖，又怎么让他踮起脚尖，想要更多。

“你、你最好有点东西。”艾斯喘息道。身后传来一声轻笑，随即，一阵湿润的压力抚上他臀缝，绕着他的后穴打起转来。热度呼啸着席卷过他整副身子——那是……他的舌头吗？“我的天啊！”他嘴里传出的那阵声响只能被称为一声尖啸。他浑身都剧烈地颤抖起来：马尔科的脸贴紧了他的臀部，舌头一圈圈打着转，逐渐舔湿他的入口。而两根拇指在他入口的边缘处按压着，将他的穴口打开，恰好让那一根舌头伸进他体内逗弄。

艾斯的拳头不断捶打在鼓囊的被子上，像一只抽搐的狗，而他的屁股则停不下来似的不断向后顶弄。老天爷啊，这家伙真的知道该怎么用舌头捅他，他正被他推向疯狂的边缘。那舌头的每一下扭动、每一下挤压都让他喘息着想要更多，他想要点什么东西来抚摩他的阴茎，可是下身唯一的摩擦就只有压进他身体里的舌头和马尔科掐住他臀部的指尖。“求、求你了我的天啊马尔科！！求你了！！”现在艾斯知道了有一个人对着他的菊花大笑是什么感觉。感觉怪怪的，但倒是挺令他愉快。

马尔科完全抽离开，这长雀斑的年轻人就彻底摔进了床单里。他听得见马尔科在床边翻找着什么东西，但他的脑子还空空的，一句话都说不出来。艾斯刚才离高潮真的就只有毫厘之遥，刚刚这一下坠落让他的身体像是内脏受伤一样抽搐起来。

“起来。”这是他听过最悦耳的发号施令，艾斯除了急急地遵循他的指示，什么都做不了。他踢掉鞋子，在爬上床的时候，裤子也被扒了下来，他后背朝下，毫无优雅可言地倒进被子里，盯住了他面前此时已经完全赤裸的年轻男人。

“你还跟我说什么我像博物馆里的雕塑呢，是不？”艾斯气喘吁吁地调笑道，那个直指向他的坏笑叫他两条大腿不禁合了一下，“你又是做什么的呀，菠萝先生？”

“你再这么叫我一次，我就把你绑在这儿叫你自己快活去。”艾斯可不打算试试他说的是不是真的，“以及，我只是个普通的商院学生罢了。”马尔科的坏笑扩大了。

“鬼扯！”他俩这么彼此打着趣儿，艾斯一面盯着他撬开一管显然用得不少的润滑剂，抹在自己手指上。“我知道好基因是怎么回事。”他虚弱地冲着马尔科刀削斧凿的躯干比了个手势，“你这可不光是爹妈生得好。得了吧，你打架，是不是？还是常去健身房？告诉我嘛！”

马尔科听着他叽叽喳喳地乱叫，翻了个白眼。接着，艾斯关于他怎么练肌肉的猜想向着更离谱的方向去了，他也没有说一句话。

“哦，那我懂了！你是个跳脱衣舞的！哦哦，或许是秘密特工！或者，比方说，退役士兵？又或者是——啊啊啊啊我操我操我操……”一根指头完全捅进了他的后穴，艾斯整个身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

“只有这样你才能闭嘴，是不是？”马尔科呢喃，低沉的声音像是滚烫的煤炭紧贴他的耳朵。那根手指缓缓地滑出他的身体，在他入口处打着圈儿拉扯，接着又整根插回了他后穴里。艾斯咬住唇角，抱住了床上的毯子。

第二根手指进得很快，穴口被撑开的感觉让艾斯的眼珠向后翻去。他这方面一直都这么敏感，而马尔科显然经验丰富。这一刻，他脑子里划过的除了些毫无意义的片段之外，只有白噪音和那两根指头将他身体内部撑开时冲上脑壳的尖锐的快感。

第三根手指滑进前两根旁边时，毯子被拉拽着扯进他紧绷的指间。粗大的指关节撑开他穴口的肉环，无情地推进他身体深处。他毫无办法地沉下腰，在马尔科的手指上操着自己，享受它们移动着压迫他的内壁时的快感。但它们一直都没有……真正摸到那个点。他知道马尔科是故意的，他的声音说明了这一点，暗哑的轻笑从上方传来，只是让他顶动的腰腹动得更快了。

“你就那么想要我的鸡巴吗？” _是的是的是的！！_ 艾斯在心中大声喘道，喉咙里却除了断断续续的呻吟，什么声音都发不出来。他双眼失神，绝望地向身下看去，只望见马尔科将手指操得更深时，蜷曲起的上臂肌肉。他做不到太久地扬着头，很快就失力地摔回床单里，而那几根手指就这么终于 _终于终于_ 径直按在了他的前列腺上，粗暴地按揉着它，叫他整个身体都因渴望而震颤。

“求你了，马尔科，我想要你求你了……”他知道自己在胡言乱语，可他的脑子甚至比一刻钟之前还要更空，只有一阵“还要还要还要”的渴求在里头不断回响。他现在八成看起来就像个荡妇，可这也和他事实上的模样相差无几。

一记叫他脚趾蜷起的最终的揉弄之后，那些手指抽离了他的身体。他听见一阵塑料和铝箔的刮擦，接着，他感觉到马尔科的话儿贴上了他的穴口。他立刻将双腿张得更开，不知为何，他用双肘支起身体，这样他就可以看着马尔科覆到他身上时，全身的肌肉是如何屈伸。哦，神啊，这他妈可不是什么 _寻常景致_ 。

“你好热（You’re so hot），”艾斯喘息着，他感觉到自己正被一点点地填满到几乎要溢出来。被撑开的感受是如此之好，引得他浑身摇颤，两条大腿恨不得夹断马尔科的腰。但那双古铜色的双手将他抽搐着的双腿制住了。在马尔科全部都插进来、睾丸贴在了他的屁股上时，两个人都胸膛震颤着喘息出声。“好爽……”

一切都好热。每一条肌肉都在痉挛着，失控地打着抖。他的手肘再也撑不住他的身体了，他倒进了蓬松的被褥里，举起胳膊，抓住了头侧的枕头。以慢得几乎让他感到痛苦的速度，马尔科的阴茎徐徐退出了他的身体，马尔科让他清晰地感觉到它是如何一寸一寸缓缓滑出。膨大的冠头拉扯着、逗弄着他的穴口，直到金发男人再次摆动起腰胯。艾斯发出的尖叫让他面上染上了一层深红，他的每一下抽插，都叫那潮红色从他的颧骨向下蔓延，直到胸膛都泛起红色。

“就是这样……艾斯，为我叫出声吧。”马尔科的嗓音是一阵呼吸不稳的低咆，随着他的抽插愈发深入、愈发有力，他唇间不断泄出模糊的呻吟。艾斯哀叫着，双眼睁开一线，望着马尔科无情地插入他时紧绷的面孔。

在他下腹，热度与快感都在不断聚集，紧抓在他腿根的双手和湿滑的抽插声不断为那份热量煽风点火。马尔科阴茎在他身体里的每一个动作都叫他的呼吸更烫更快，直到呼吸本身都变得无比艰难。

双唇落下，攫住他的口舌，抽插变得愈加快速了，他俩喘息着、呻吟着，将一切声响都送进彼此的唇舌之间。两双眼睛彼此紧锁，手臂抬起，搂住了马尔科的肩膀。他俩的嘴唇又滑到一处，马尔科猛然顶胯，却又突然停住了，缓缓地转着腰，让艾斯感受他在他身体里的变动。他俩的舌头互相缠绕，随着相贴的两双嘴唇张开，口水从艾斯的嘴角流出。

抽插又开始了，马尔科臀部的移动变得蓄意而有效。他的每一下动作都能够将他龟头的边缘在艾斯的前列腺上重重擦过，艾斯下腹聚积的热量逐渐变得太盛而难以忍受起来。

“马尔科——操我啊我的天啊……我要到了—— _我要到了_ 。”艾斯贴着他的嘴唇哀叫出声，指尖深深陷进了马尔科的肩膀里。原本抓在他大腿上的一只手摸进他俩身体之间，环住了他勃起的阴茎，又紧又快地撸动着他，叫他双唇大张、两眼紧紧闭上了。噢他就要到了。

只又有短短的几下冲刺，艾斯就射在了他俩相贴的腹部之间，脑子里只剩下一片完全的空白。肌肉痉挛着，他的臀部还在无意识地扭动，在他自己的高潮中不断挤榨着马尔科阴茎所能感觉到的所有快感。他的嘴唇被湿润地含住了，牙齿撕扯着他的唇角，嘴唇吸吮着他伸出的舌头。艾斯除了接受那张嘴在他口中攻城掠地，什么都做不了了。

他的臀部仍在微微扭动着，他绷起了身子，虽然他高潮后过于敏感的身体已经无法再承受这样的快感。马尔科向后仰起身子，一手向下按在他湿漉漉地颤抖着的小腹上。他的抽插变得又慢又深，他深深埋在艾斯身体里高潮了，艾斯看着他扬起下巴、身体绷紧。哦操，他想要他真的将他填满的感觉……他能够感觉到马尔科的阴茎是如何在他身体里寻求着最后一丝快感，臀部抽搐着向前顶弄，感受他的肠壁在他茎身上的挤压。

“唔……”马尔科喉咙里发出低沉的呻吟，艾斯又为此发起抖来。他的阴茎滑出了他的身体，发出轻微的啵声。艾斯深深地吸了一口气。又是一阵塑料刮擦声，接着是安全套被投进房间另一头的垃圾桶里的声音。除此之外，静谧的房间里回响的就只有他俩缓慢的呼吸声了。

马尔科在长雀斑的青年人身边躺下了，艾斯立刻滚了一圈，靠在了他胸前。这胸可是真不错。他在马尔科胸口印下一个轻轻的吻，马尔科笑起来，手指穿过艾斯汗湿的黑发。

“如果我就这么……昏过去了，你会觉得被冒犯吗？”艾斯半梦半醒地呢喃着。

“不会。还有点受宠若惊呢。睡吧，小子。明早我也会在的。”他的承诺很动人，这就是艾斯跌入梦乡之前所记得的最后一件事情了。

******

第二天清晨的阳光照进屋子里来的时候，艾斯面对的是一张空荡荡的床铺。不是很惊讶，但多少还是有点失望的。雀斑男孩撅了撅嘴，伸手在马尔科前天晚上睡出来的那个凹陷里摸了两把。或许他应该把这张床点着。这就是留他自己一个人待着的代价。

艾斯将这个寻常的清晨纵火计划赶出脑海，爬下床抻了抻身子。他的屁股感觉不很好，但是去他妈的，昨晚可是真不错。太可惜了，马尔科也没有他看起来那么好。艾斯慢吞吞地穿上衣服，确保钥匙都在口袋里，省得这段屈辱之路他还得回来走第二遍，那可就是加倍尴尬了。

现在，他开始缓缓地穿过这间屋子。它看起来其实很是有些家的味道。提奇那帮人的希腊小屋只是个聚会地点：没有任何易碎物品，有很多很多的桌子、很多很多的沙发，还有很多很多的非私人卧室。这里？这里就像是一个真正的家。个人物品散落在大厅里，现在和曾经成员各式各样的照片幸福满满地挂得满墙都是。

如果他有一天可以住在这里，他不会介意的。机会还不小：毕竟他现在已经无处可去了。

他走下楼梯的时候，听见了一阵带着回响的大叫穿过起居室。生气倒不怎么生气，但那咕咕哝哝的不悦他现下可是很熟悉了。好奇心占了上风，他把脑袋偷偷探进了楼梯旁的小房间里。马尔科、爱德华·纽盖特和他俩昨晚找见的那两个家伙正站在房间里。以藏长长的黑发在头顶上挽成了一个髻，他给了马尔科一个傲慢的眼神。

“这就是个好主意，菠萝头。” _啊哈！_ 怪不得马尔科那么闷闷不乐的呢。“你看，我拥有了性生活，你拥有了性生活，就连哈鲁塔都找着人脱下了她的小抹胸，她甚至都还不是咱们的正式成员呢。”马尔科脸上的表情必然很精彩，以藏脸上那副小弟弟占上风的神情他可是熟悉得很，“哦你可别给我摆那张脸。我都看见了，你和那个雀斑小可爱是怎么从窗户里溜出去的。噢，还有你俩在防火梯上的 _柔情_ 瞬间！真的是太浪漫了！”

“闭嘴吧，以藏。就因为萨奇是全世界最浪漫的人——”那个以藏身侧的飞机头发出一声紧张的笑声，“——并不代表全世界都跟他一样。”啊哦。

艾斯咬了咬唇角，双手插进了卫衣兜里。亏他还觉得昨晚那事儿真的有什么意义呢。他正准备转身就走，屋子里传出的下一句话却将他冻在了原地。

“啊嗷，别把他弄哭了。在人家面前揣测人家的想法可不太好。”

“艾斯……？”马尔科飞快地转过身来，双眼紧张地睁圆了，“啊……呃，嗨。你感觉怎么样？”

雀斑男孩的脸垮了一点下来。行吧。他也不是不明白。“我挺好的。我要走了。谢谢你昨晚收留我。”艾斯的运气永远都是这么烂，是不是？就这他还以为新的一年能开个好头呢。

马尔科在门廊里把他堵住的时候，他都快要走到大街上了。

“请等一等！”他从小养成的礼仪让他本能地站住了。“就——等一等。对不起让你生气了，我今早是想要待在你身边的。”马尔科听起来是如此想要把事情都弄对，艾斯有感觉好受一点。或许只是去年的坏心情还没有从他身上完全离开……？

“没事的，马尔科。就是一晚上的事，对不对？我也不是不知道这些聚会啊约炮啊是怎么回事。别太紧张了。”艾斯转向那金发男人，面孔上露出一个假绝人寰的笑来。如果他没读错马尔科的表情，马尔科立刻就看出来了。

“不，这不是没事的事。我答应你了，但我没有做到。让我补偿你一下吧？”补偿他？艾斯眯起眼睛，扬起的嘴角掉了下去。“我没有什么别的意思！啊……我就是想，能不能哪天带你出去吃个饭。你不忙的时候。就，弥补一下我的过错。”艾斯的眼睛眯得更细了，马尔科越来越紧张。“那什么，艾斯，我是说，我不想咱俩就只是一夜情的事。你很有趣也很可爱而且性感得要命我知道这之后我都不可能再把你忘记了，昨晚——昨晚太好了，我还想要更了解你。不光是你在床上的样子。“马尔科似乎在懊恼不该说最后一句话，但它的确有用：艾斯的脸颊开始发烫了。

“呃……”

“就——这是我的号码。”艾斯呆呆地站在原地，感到无比尴尬，一张便利贴塞进了他手里，“你可以考虑一下。然后回我电话。或者不回。当然我还是很希望你回给我的！”马尔科结结巴巴磕磕绊绊，绝望得显而易见。艾斯一时不知是该笑一笑，还是为他感到尴尬。

“好吧。我会考虑的。”他最终让步道，把便利贴也揣进兜里，粘在了他的烟盒上。“昨晚……呃……真的挺不错的。” _而且我真的、真的很想再看见你的微笑。_

他几乎就愿望成真了，但马尔科的嘴角在最后一分钟还是落了下来。各怀鬼胎的沉默在他俩之间弥漫开来，气氛变得尴尬极了，直到金发男人将它打破：他向前一步，扶住了艾斯的下巴。他的动作太突然了，长雀斑的年轻人完全没有反应过来，直到他俩的嘴唇甜蜜地贴到一起……此时他唯一能做的，就只有融化在这个吻中了。

嘴唇彼此相贴，在他俩分开之前，他们都只是伸出舌头，轻轻地碰了两下。这一回，他得到了他想要的那个微笑。“新年快乐，艾斯。”

……这个人啊。艾斯短短地笑了一声，摇了摇头，在马尔科鼻尖上轻轻啄了一口，“新年快乐，马尔科。”又或许，他的运气也没有像他想的那样，烂到地心里去。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：名字瞎起的，希望各位喜欢这篇！  
> 译者的话：名字乱翻的，希望大家看翻可以爽到！  
> （作者写得真的太棒了乌乌！！是俺坠喜欢的火辣小文！！）
> 
> 不行，操你妈，我要骂，我发了一天了，一条屁都没有的小片段都你妈发不出去，为什么简中互联网给我塞屎我要在这里骂，因为，操你妈，操你妈在简中互联网是你妈的违禁词发不出来！！！


End file.
